


I don't care who you are (as long as you love me)

by breakthesewallsdown



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Yikes, lena finding out, little bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakthesewallsdown/pseuds/breakthesewallsdown
Summary: basically just Lena finding out about Kara. Or Supergirl. Or, well, both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try on Supercorp so be gentle. Hehe. Anyway, I hope you like it. I also binge-wrote this and am too lazy to check on any mistakes, so if you see any major ones feel free to tell me and I'll edit them. (:

So, basically, there's this _thing_ going on.

Kara's not really sure how to describe it- not really. Because it's complicated. You see, she's Kara Danvers. Of course. Sister of Alex Danvers, reporter at CatCo. Worldwide Media and maybe also sometimes Supergirl. Kind of. 

And then there's this woman. 

Lena Luthor. CEO of L-Corp, sister of Lex Luthor and daugther of Lillian Luthor. Even though Kara doesn't really necessarily like linking Lena to the other two Luthor's. They're just nothing alike. At all. Because, well, here's the _thing_. 

Kara has never really batted an eye about who she liked and who she dated. It's just never really been an issue. She got crushes on girls in high school, just didn't act on it because she thought that was the normal thing that happened and she didn't think it was worth losing sleep over. She got crushes on boys and did act on it, because that's what her sister did and she thought it was how things were supposed to be. 

It didn't really bother her. 

Until, well, Lena Luthor came into her life. And honestly, it had been a while ever since Kara had these type of feelings for another woman. She doesn't really remember them being this deep, like, ever. So that kind of scares her, in a way it also excites her. 

But when her sister comes out as gay, Kara starts to think. Because, she's not gay, right? She's had feelings for boys before. Such as James. So, what does that make her? She's never really had the sexuality talk, so she's not sure how many other sexualities there are and what she is. 

After a long talk with Alex and Maggie, she's kind of come to termes with herself being pansexual. It feels most comfortable to her, if she _has_ to label herself. Which she mostly doesn't, but for other people it might be easier if she comes out as pansexual. Which she does. To Alex, Eliza, Maggie and her Superfriends. It's cool, honestly. 

I mean, after coming out as an alien, being pansexual isn't such a big thing, right? 

And, really, that's not even the _thing_. 

The _thing_ is that, well, she likes Lena. She knows that much. And that's not the problem, at least not all of it. The problem is just, basically, that she thinks Lena is crushing on Supergirl and not on Kara, because she doesn't know they're the same person and so Kara can't tell Lena how she feels, because, well, that'd be embarrassing. 

So, basically, she's kind of torn. 

Because telling Lena she's Supergirl isn't really an option. Well, it could be, but Kara doesn't think her sister and the DEO would really like that. Since she's a Luthor and they don't trust them. And it doesn't matter how many times Kara tries to tell them Lena's different, they won't believe her. Which kind of sucks, really. 

Kara really likes her. 

 

•

 

 **Lena (4:56 PM):** Can you come by my office after work? It's important. 

Kara's been re-reading that message every ten minutes ever since she got it. Even now, as she's on her way to L-Corp, she still reaches for her phone and reads the text once more. She doesn't know what to expect. 

Because she's been to Lena's office quite a few times, but never once has Lena asked her to come over and said it's important. So she's not quite sure what's about to happen, which is why her heart is beating rapidly in her chest and her hands are getting clammy as she presses the button of the elevator. 

On the way up, Kara tries to distract herself by focusing on the floors they're passing. The building is dead silent, really, except for some people who're still finishing up on some stuff. But they're not talking, so Kara doesn't really have anything to distract herself with. 

As she reaches Lena's floor, Jess barely looks up as she passes the assistant's desk. She just hums softly and Kara smiles, because even Jess has gotten used to Kara coming over whenever she (or Lena) pleases. 

Knocking on the door, Kara takes a deep breath to calm her heart and prepare herself for whatever it is Lena wants. Kara doesn't wait for the _come in_ , she just opens the door and when she sees Lena sitting at her desk, typing away on her laptop, she smiles softly. 

"Kara," she says, voice light, "hi," 

Kara's smile only widens as she closes the door behind her and walks further into the room, "Hey," she rubs her hands on her jeans, "you texted me?" 

At that, Lena's face lights up and she gets up from her chair to walk around her desk and stand in front of Kara, "Yes, thank you for coming," 

"Of course," Kara says, keeping her eyes focused on Lena's, "so, what can I do for you?" 

Lena shakes her head, "Let's get comfortable first, shall we?" 

Frowning slightly, Kara follows Lena to the couch and sits down, "Okay," 

She's not really sure where this is going, but as long as she's in Lena's presence she figures it doesn't really matter. Kara watches how Lena pours both of them a glass of water and as she hands it to her their hands slightly brush. How adoringly cliché. 

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" Kara asks, after taking a sip. 

Lena sighs, "I actually really need your help," 

" _My_ help?"

"Yeah," she says, smiling slightly, "you see, I am troubled." 

"By what?" Kara asks, almost shooting up from the couch, "Or who?" 

Lena laughs, the sound soft and it eases Kara's worries almost immediately, "Don't worry, Kara. I just need some advice from a friend." 

The word sounds bitter in Kara's head and she tries to keep her cheery facial expression on, "Okay, what is it?" 

Lena averts her gaze slightly, fiddles with her fingers. Kara hears her heartbeat pick up slightly and wonders what's going on and why on Earth Lena is being so nervous. But then she looks back up and takes a deep breath, plays with the hem of her blouse. 

"I like someone," she says, "and I don't really know what to do. Because I don't see them that often and when I do it's only for a short period of time, because they're really busy and, well, yeah,"

"So what do you want from me, then?" 

She doesn't mean to sound bitter, but according to Lena's face she failed. Because the woman shuffles back on the couch a little and frowns. 

"I just thought I could talk to you about this," she says, "isn't that what friends do?" 

"I-," Kara tries to find something to say, but ends up sighing a simple, "yeah,"

Lena seems to relax a little bit more at that and runs her hand through her hair, "I'm just not sure what to do now," 

"Can't you just tell them?" 

Kara tries not to hope that Lena's talking about her. She knows she's not. She's talking about Supergirl. She always is. All the time. Every day. And Kara wouldn't feel so bad about it if she knew it was purely platonic and just looking up to her. But it's not. Because Lena likes Supergirl. 

And not Kara. 

"I can't," Lena mutters, "because I have no way to reach them," 

"You don't?" 

Lena shakes her head, gazes up at Kara and she can hear Lena's breath hitch in her throat, "but you do," 

"I do?" 

"Yes," 

Kara has to keep pretending she has no idea who Lena's talking about. She's not supposed to know how the relationship between her and Supergirl is. She isn't supposed to know how Lena looks at Supergirl and how she talks to her, or acts around her. 

"So I know them?" 

"Yes," Lena sighs, "you know her." 

Kara waits, counts to three in her head, before she speaks, "So, who are we talking about, exactly?"

"Supergirl," Lena admits. 

It surprises Kara a little to hear Lena being so confident about it. As if its just the girl next door and not National City's superhero. It makes a small smile appear on her face, because apparently Lena sees some human in Supergirl. Human enough to like her. 

"And what do you want me to do about it?" she then asks, her cheeks heating up.

Lena shrugs, "I was hoping you could get her to come and see me. Since I have literally no way to contact her at all," 

Well, shit. 

"I- I'm not sure I can do that, Lena," Kara mutters, "I mean, she's really busy and like- she has stuff to do. I- I don't know if she can make it," 

"Please try?" 

And Kara is torn. Because she doesn't want to hurt Lena, but she just can't do this. Not as Supergirl and especially not as Kara. But Lena is looking at her with those big green eyes and she's not sure she can say no, now. 

So she nods. 

"I'll see what I can do," 

 

•

 

Supergirl doesn't go and see Lena. 

At least, not until she has to. 

Because one night, after locking up another alien at the DEO, she flies home and when she passes L-Corp Lena is on her balcony, looking out over the city and Kara can't help but slow down a little. 

Probably a little too much, since Lena looks at her and waves her over, that same smile on her face. Kara sighs, turns and flies over towards the edge of Lena's balcony, hovering just close enough to be able to talk. 

"Miss Luthor," 

Lena shakes her head, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lena?" 

A small smile takes over Kara's face and she looks down for a second, before meeting Lena's gaze, "I'm sorry," 

Honestly, the only reasons she calls Lena by her last name as Supergirl is because she's afraid Lena will start to figure out she's Kara. Simply because there's only one way to say Lena and well, they are the same person with the same voice, so, yeah. 

"Can I-," Lena sighs, "Can I talk to you for a second?" 

Kara hesitates, but doesn't allow herself too long, because she's Supergirl and she's supposed to be sure of everything she does. So she nods and lands down next to Lena, before following her inside. Her gaze wanders to the couch they were both sitting on a few days ago, talking about her. Or, well, Supergirl. Same thing, really. 

"What's the matter?" 

She puts her hands on her waist and looks at Lena, patiently waiting for the woman to start talking. Honestly, she knows what's coming. And she's not sure she's ready, because Lena looks amazing and her eyes are wide and honest and Kara can hear her heart racing in her chest and for one second she's not sure if it's Lena's or her own. 

"I have to tell you something," Lena says, before correcting herself, "I _want_ to tell you something," 

"Okay," Kara says, almost taking a step closer, but only to realize she's not supposed to do that, "are you okay?" 

"No. I mean, yes, I just," she laughs softly, "I'm not sure how to do this,"

And Kara can't imagine how difficult this must be for her. Because she's Lena Luthor and she never really had any friends or people she cared about and now she likes someone. Someone who could break her heart and crush her hopes. And Kara hates herself when she realizes she has to, because Supergirl can't date Lena Luthor. 

Lena starts to pace around the room, her arms crossed across her chest, her lower lip tugged between her teeth. She seems so small and Kara just wants to hold her and tell her everything will be alright. But she's not Kara right now. She can't be. So she stays where she is and waits. 

But then Lena walks up to her and only comes to a stop a few inches away, her eyes staring straight into Kara's own. She's waiting for the words to come. She's preparing herself to tell Lena it's not going to work and they just can't, but then Lena is kissing her and Kara's hands automatically reach for the woman's waist. 

Kara loses herself for a moment, because Lena is kissing her and it feels great and flying is literally nothing compared to this feeling. But then she remembers Lena is kissing _Supergirl_ and she carefully pulls back, not wanting to give Lena the feeling she did anything wrong. 

Apparently the look in Kara's eyes tells Lena everything she should know, because she's backing off and shaking her head and Kara sees her hands trembling slightly as she straightens the hem of her dress. 

"I'm sorry," she mutters, then, "I shouldn't have done that," 

Kara sighs, reaches her hand forward to rest it on Lena's arm, "You didn't do anything wrong, Miss Luthor," she says gently, "but I can't," 

Lena looks up at that, eyes pleading, "Or you won't?"

"I'm sorry, Lena," she says, "it would just make things too complicated." 

"Is it because I'm a Luthor?" 

Kara's eyes widen slightly, " _No_ ," she says, "of course not. You just deserve more than anything I could ever give you." 

 

•

 

When she gets home that night, Alex is sitting on her couch. 

Her sister immediately looks up when she flies in through the window and when their eyes meet, Alex shoots up from the couch take her into her arms, Supergirl suit and all. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asks, quietly, "What happened?"

Kara sighs against her sister's shoulder, shakes her head, "She likes me," 

And Alex frowns, because what?

When she doesn't say anything, Kara sighs again and pulls back, rubbing her eyes silently. Then she looks down to the _S_ on her chest and bites her lip. 

"Lena likes me," she mutters, before tapping the symbol on her chest, "or, well, _her_ ," 

"Lena likes Supergirl?" 

Kara just nods, because hearing it like that hurts. Because she wants Lena to like her. Kara Danvers. Reporter, clumsy and shy and a little nerdy. But funny and kind and loyal and hardworking. And also Supergirl when she has to be. 

 

• 

 

Kara is avoiding Lena. It's honestly as simple as that. 

She doesn't go see her and when they text she tries to keep their conversations as short as possible. She's not sure why. Maybe just because everything feels awkward and she's not sure how to act around the CEO. 

They kissed. And Lena may not know it was Kara, but Kara can't forget the press of Lena's lips against hers and the way Lena's heart skipped a beat when it happened. She can't get Lena's face out of her mind when she had to reject her. 

So how on earth is she supposed to see her again? To act like she's not torn and sad? She has no idea. But she does know she's managing just fine to act like everything is peachy around everyone else. 

Well, everyone except for Alex. 

Alex knows her better than anyone, so it's literally no use to act like anything other than how she's really feeling. Alex calls bullshit from 10 miles away. It's kind of comforting in a way. Also annoying, because Kara just wants to pretend nothing happened but Alex won't let her. 

She keeps telling her to just talk to Lena, but how is she supposed to do that when she's not allowed to tell her the truth? How is she supposed to be honest with her when she can't tell her who she is? She can't just date her as Supergirl and pretend to be her supportive friend as Kara. She could never pull that off. 

So when she gets to the DEO that afternoon and runs into Alex, she's surprised to see the big smile on her sister's face. It's been a while since she saw that one at work. Normally that smile is reserved for Maggie and Maggie only. Except for today, apparently. 

"I've got news for you," 

Kara frowns, "Oh?" 

Alex' eyes sparkle as she leans a little closer towards her sister, "You can tell her," 

 

• 

 

She doesn't. 

Because she doesn't know how. They haven't spoken in over a week and Kara would feel awkward to just go up to her and spill everything. Is she even allowed to? Does she have the right to drop that kind of bomb on Lena? Does Lena even still want to talk to her? 

She hasn't texted Kara in four days, while she's normally, mostly, the first one to start a conversation. It's kind of weird, but it also makes Kara feel better because she doesn't have to talk to Lena that way. Because spilling something you're not allowed to is always harder while talking to the person you want to be honest with. 

Except, now she _is_ allowed to spill everything. She just doesn't really know how. 

Does she go over to Lena's office and just tell her she's Supergirl? Does she kiss her? Does she tell her she likes her first? How is she supposed to do this? What if Lena doesn't like her? It's not because she likes Supergirl that she likes Kara, right? Even after knowing they're actually the same person.

When there's a knock on her front door, Kara freezes. She's not expecting anyone. Alex is out with Maggie and, well, no one else really comes here to just visit. 

So she quickly checks who's behind the door and when she sees Lena she freezes. Okay. So the problem of her going to see Lena isn't there anymore. Because Lena came to see her. Now the only thing she has to figure out is telling her. 

Kara rushes towards the front door and takes a deep breath before opening it. Their eyes meet immediately and Kara is taken aback by the fire in Lena's, because holy shit she seems pissed. 

"When were you going to tell me?" 

Kara frowns, takes a step back as Lena pushes past her into the apartment. Kara closes the door, before turning and leaning against it. 

"What?" 

" _Were_ you even going to tell me?" 

Kara doesn't really know what she's talking about. Or maybe she does, but it wouldn't make any sense, because how would Lena know? So she pushes herself off of the door and walks over to the black haired woman, who seems two seconds away from flinging Kara out of the window. 

If only to check if she's actually Supergirl. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Lena glares at her, drops her purse on the floor and crosses her arms, "That you're Supergirl,"

Kara's jaw drops, "What? I- How do you-,"

"So you're not denying it?" Lena asks, voice sharp as she cuts her off. 

"Lena, I-"

"I can't believe you," Lena yells, but her voice sounds weak and hurt, and Kara can heart the crack in it even if it's barely there, "you just sat there while I poured my heart out to you, about my feelings for, well, _you_ , apparently. And you didn't even say anything," 

She considers trying to tell Lena it's not true, that she's not Supergirl. But the DEO finally allowed her to be honest with Lena and she doesn't want to hide anymore. She wants to be honest with her and tell her how she feels and that she likes her and- 

"Say something, Kara," Lena pleads, and the tone of her voice doesn't meet the angry stare of her eyes. 

"I wasn't allowed to," 

"That's all you can come up with?" Lena asks, "That you weren't _allowed_ to tell me?" 

"It's the truth," Kara says, taking a small step closer, "look, I know I haven't been completely honest with you, but if you give me the chance to explain everything I'll do it. I promise." 

Lena looks at her, for some terrible long moments, and Kara feels so small. Because Lena could walk out any moment, decide she's not worth it anymore. But then Kara'd be confused because she did come all the way here. 

But then Lena nods and sits down on the couch, looking at Kara to see what she's going to do. The latter considers offering her something to drink, but she figures that can wait. So she walks over towards the couch and sits down on the other end, her hands folded in her lap. 

"Okay," Lena says harshly, "talk," 

And Kara swallows, because this is terrifying and she's not sure how it's going to end, "I will start by saying that you're right. I'm Supergirl."

Lena's eyes widen, but she recovers soon enough and nods, "Okay." 

"I work for a secret organization, the DEO. They basically monitor all outer-space activities ever since Superman landed on this Earth. We fight aliens. Or, well, the bad kind. Because there are also good aliens, like-," she hesitates, "like, me?" 

Lena's eyebrows furrow together, "You're an alien?" 

"Well, yeah," Kara mutters, "I'm from Krypton. Just like Superman. He's my cousin, actually," 

Kara stays silent for a while, letting Lena take everything in. Because she knows it can be a lot. So they just sit there, Lena staring at her lap. Kara just patiently waits, until she looks back up. 

"So why didn't you tell me?" 

"The DEO is very strict," Kara says, gently, "I'm not allowed to tell anyone. And if someone finds out they're supposed to sign a whole bunch of papers to make sure they won't tell anyone else who I am."

Lena nods, "Makes sense," 

Kara sighs, "And I didn't really want to tell you," 

"Why not?" Lena asks, and Kara isn't able to ignore the flash of hurt flashing through her eyes. 

"Because everyone that knows about my real identity is in danger. They could use you to get to me and I- I don't want that," she admits silently, carefully, "I care about you, Lena. I didn't want to risk your safety." 

She nods again, "So that means I'll have to sign those papers?" 

Kara smiles, just slightly, "Yeah. It does." 

"Okay."

Their eyes meet and Kara feels like these butterflies are going to burts out of her stomach anytime now. She's never felt like this before. And not that Lena knows who she is, she really doesn't know what to do anymore. 

"Can I ask you something?" Lena asks, carefully. 

Kara nods. 

"The reason you didn't tell me is not-," she sighs and looks down, "it's not because I'm a Luthor, right?" 

Kara's heart aches, because Lena still thinks Kara sees her as nothing else than _a Luthor_ while that couldn't be further from the truth. So she scoots a little closer and places her hand on Lena's knee. 

"Lena," she says, silently urging her to look back up, "you're not a Luthor to me. You're Lena. A wonderful, beautiful woman who runs an amazing business and doesn't need anyone to tell her what to do. I wouldn't keep this from you just because of your last name. Okay?" 

Lena stares at her for a few long moments, her eyes flicking between Kara's eyes and her lips and Kara wants to lean in and kiss her again, but she knows she can't. She has to give Lena time to process everything. Because this isn't only about her. 

"Okay," she whispers, then. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Kara says, pulling her hand away from Lena's knee, "I didn't mean to hurt you," 

"I know," Lena mumbles, "and I am sorry for storming in like that." 

"That's okay, I understand." 

Lena nods a few times and starts to get up from the couch, "I- I should go," 

Kara's quick to reply, "You don't have to," 

"I know," Lena says, gentle this time, "but I have to- I need to process and think about some things," 

And Kara just nods, because she understands. Then she gets up as well and walks Lena to the door. That's the least she can do. The silence is quite deafening and Kara just wishes she could say something. She wishes she could ask what she really wants to know, because she has no idea how they'll move on from this after this. 

"Let me know when and where I have to sign those papers, okay?" Lena asks as Kara opens the door, "I'll be there," 

Kara nods. "I will," 

Then Lena smiles, just a little, before she leaves. And Kara watches her go.

 

• 

 

It's a few days later and Lena is supposed to sign those papers today, at the DEO. Kara doesn't want to be there. So she got Alex to cover for her. But really, the reason Kara didn't feel comfortable being there is only because she hasn't spoken to Lena ever since she told her the truth. Which is six days ago. So she simply doesn't know if Lena wants her there or not. 

Which is why she's just not going. 

It may be petty and immature, but she's scared. Because, well, it's Lena they're talking about. But luckily Alex keeps her up to date by sending her texts telling her how everything's going. It isn't until she gets the text _I think she's on her way to see you_ that she she shoots up from her couch to clean up her apartment. 

Lena is on her way.

 _Holy Rao_. 

She rushes (literally, _rushes_ ) through her apartment as she changes her clothes and cleans everything up. And it's only just in time that she finishes before there's a soft knock on her front door. Kara's heart skips a beat as she sees Lena fidgeting with her coat, biting her lip. 

The moment the door swings open, Lena looks up and Kara smiles. She can't help it. Lena is so beautiful and she looks so vulnerable, standing on her doorstep like that. 

"Come in," Kara says, stepping aside to let her in, "please," 

Lena smiles and when she brushes past her their hands touch slightly, making Kara shiver. 

"I'm sorry I'm turning up unannounced, again," Lena mutters, "I just needed to see you,"

Kara shrugs, "That's fine. Are you okay?" 

"Yes," Lena says, confidently, "it's just, well, I have been thinking," 

Oh God. Kara's not sure she's ready for whatever's coming. But she stays silent and waits for Lena to talk and explain why she's here. 

"So, we had this talk about me liking Supergirl," Lena starts, "and at the time, I didn't know it was you. So I saw you two as two different people and now that you- now that I know that you are her, I got confused and took some days to think about everything," 

Lena sighs, takes a step closer, looks at her. 

Kara just stares. And waits. 

"I took the time to think about my feelings for her, or well, you," she chuckles, probably more to herself than Kara, "and then I thought about you and I started to see how much of Supergirl is actually just," she waits, sighs, "you," 

"You don't have to do this, Lena," Kara mutters, "you like _her_ and that's okay," 

"But she is _you_ ," Lena shoots back, walking closer until there's only a few inches between their bodies, "and the more I thought about it the more I realized that everything I liked in her comes from you, from Kara, and it made me realize that I- that I like you," 

"Me? But I'm-"

"You're kind and funny and you are hardheaded when you have to be. You work hard and you love making people smile and you always want to do the right thing. You are beautiful and your laugh is just the _best_ thing in the world," Lena rushes out, her hand reaching for Kara's, "and okay, you're Supergirl. But you're a super girl either way, even without the suit. Especially without the suit." 

Kara's cheeks flush red and she ducks her head down, staring at their joined hands and how carefully Lena is holding hers, how she's squeezing her fingers, silently asking her to look back up. 

"I don't want to date Supergirl," Lena admits, succeeding in making Kara look up, "I want to date Kara," 

"You- You do?" 

Lena nods, "I know you said it would make things too complicated, but I-"

"I only said that because you didn't know the truth," 

"Really?"

"Mhm," 

"So, now that I know, we can-"

"Yeah," Kara breathes, relieved. 

Lena doesn't even have to finish that sentence, because Kara reaches forward and cups her cheek carefully, before pulling her closer. Their breaths mingling as their noses brush and she can feel Lena trembling. 

"You're sure?" Kara asks her quietly as she presses their foreheads together. 

Lena just nods, because she can't really say anything when Kara is _this_ close and Kara feels the same way. But Kara keeps waiting, because she needs to hear it. So when she squeezes Lena's other hand that she's still holding, the CEO breathes a simple, "yes". 

And Kara feels like she's soaring through the sky when she kisses her, because this is what she's always dreamt it felt like. She presses herself against Lena when Lena wraps her free arm around her waist, smiles against her lips when she hears Lena's heart racing again.

"What?" Lena asks, pulling back slightly. 

"I can hear your heart racing," 

Lena frowns, her hand mindlessly playing with the hem of Kara's sweater on her back, "Again, what?" 

" _Literally_ ," Kara says, smile on her face, "I can hear your heart racing," 

"You can- You can _hear_ that?" 

Kara nods, "Yep," 

Lena just looks at her. And Kara laughs, before kissing her again. 

She'll explain that later.

**Author's Note:**

> throw me prompt on my tumblr: all-thisnoise (:


End file.
